Show Me
by pandorabox82
Summary: Margene decided that she wants Barb to show her how to be a little more discreet when it comes to what happens behind closed doors. Set during Season One


"What do you mean, I'm too loud?"

Barb frowned as she whirled around to see Margene standing in the doorway of her kitchen, pouting a little, her hands clenched in fists on her hips. Shaking her head a little, she beckoned the younger woman to join her at the sink. "You're experiencing the freedom of having your own home, I get that. But you should always temper that with restraint, Margie. Not all of us can be so free."

Margene's pout turned into a frown as she took the dishes handed to her and shoved them in the washer. "I don't understand."

It took everything in Barb to not roll her eyes in impatience at the youngest sister wife. "The children heard you, and it made them uncomfortable. I don't mind them knowing about what happens between a husband and wife when the time is right, but that is not now, I'm afraid."

She handed Margene the last dish and leaned against the counter, watching her. "Well, then, why don't you show me how to be a little quieter?"

There was something almost wicked about the way she said those words, and Barb felt her frown deepen. "I can't," she finally replied, only to suck in a shallow breath as Margene reached out and touched her upper arm.

"Yes, you can. You're a good teacher, everyone says so. Please?"

The pout was back on the younger woman's lips, though this time there was an almost smile there as well, and she sighed lowly, trying to wrap her brain around what she was asking of her. And then, her thumb began to stroke her arm, as her wide doe eyes bored into hers. "I can't, the children…"

"Are at school, and the babies are napping. And that will be the same for hours to come. Besides, it's Nicki's night with Bill, right?" Barb found herself nodding a little as she swallowed hard, and suddenly the petulant pout that had been on Margene's face turned into a sultry smile as she closed the distance between them and kissed her softly. "Now, show me how to be quiet."

Running her hand down Barb's arm to clasp her hand, Margene led her up the stairs and into the bedroom that Barb had only ever shared with Bill. It felt weird to have Margene in there, knowing what they were going to do, and not really caring, even though she knew that she should. Barb stood there dumbly as Margene undid the buttons holding her blouse together, slipping it off her shoulders. "Don't you think we should draw the shades?" she murmured as the younger woman quickly divested her of her skirt.

"Why? Can the light hear you? Is that something we need to be quiet for?" Margene asked as she tugged her own blouse over her head. Barb tried to avert her eyes as Margene shimmied out of her skirt, feeling exposed and immodest. "And who is going to see us?" she asked softly as she reached out and removed Barb's hands from covering her body.

"No one's seen me fully naked since…"

"The surgery?"

The question hung in the air, and finally, Barb nodded, trying not to cry. Margene gave her a sweet smile as she closed the distance between them once more. This time, Barb leaned into the kiss, welcoming it. Her arms closed around the younger woman, and her brain suddenly focused on just how soft her skin was compared to Bill's. Slowly, she spread her fingers out on her back, tracing the vertebrae of her spine. "Yes," she finally breathed out, letting the warmth of Margene's body bleed into her.

"Battle scars are nothing to be ashamed of, Barb." She smiled at that thought, and she sighed a little before letting out a high pitched squeak as the younger woman quickly unhooked her bra. "I have you, don't worry."

Hesitantly, Barb nodded, letting Margene pull the bra off as she stepped away from her. She couldn't stop the flush that covered her skin the longer that her sister wife stared at her. "You're so lucky," she whispered. "Your body bounced back so well."

Margene shook her head as she smiled at her. "Like your body isn't amazing, too." And then, her hands were cupping her breasts, her thumbs rubbing against her nipples. Barb bit her lip as a wave of desire coursed over her body. She had only ever felt these feelings with Bill, and she knew that she should be mortified that Margene was stirring these feelings in her breast. "Doesn't he ever touch you like this?" She nodded a little. "And does he kiss you like this?"

Barb swore that her eyes rolled back in her head when Margene's lips closed around her nipple, sucking and licking with abandon. A loud moan tumbled from her lips, and the delicious sensations stopped. "What?"

"That's not being very quiet, Barbie. I thought you said that you were quiet?"

Barb bit her lip once more as she nodded. "I can be," she breathed out as Margene guided her over to the bed and pushed her down. She bounced a little as she sat, and Margene just smiled at her before kneeling on the floor, looking up at her. "Please?"

"Yes, Barb." There was another wicked smile on Margene's lips as she hooked her fingers into the waistband of her panties, rolling them down her legs. Bill had rarely looked at her the way that her sister wife was looking at her, like she was a treat to be savored, and pressed the palm of her hand against her mouth so as not to make a sound when Margene's lips pressed against her vulva.

She flopped back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling as she tried to keep silent, knowing that she had to show Margene how to control her reactions. Barb curled her free hand into the covers on the bed as she orgasmed, and her loud cry of completion tore from her lips, her hand unable to keep it in. Margene's sweet mouth didn't stop this time, though, instead, she drove her on to another orgasm, and still, the coos and moans slipped from her lips. "Oh, oh, Margie, yes," she gasped out as she rolled her head back and forth against the mattress.

And then, Margene was joining her on the bed, her bra and panties similarly gone. "See, I knew that you couldn't show me how to be quiet. Though you aren't as loud as I am. Maybe I can try to tone it down a little, for you."

She reached out and tugged on a curl of Barb's hair, and Barb giggled a little, feeling freer than she had in years. "And maybe I can be a little more forgiving of you. I love you, Margie." In her heart, she knew that the words meant more than just the sisterly love they were supposed to feel as wives, and that once more made her feel exposed and immodest.

Margene's eyes were wet with unshed tears when she was finally able to look at the younger woman once more, and then she was hooking an arm around her waist, drawing her close as she buried her face in Barb's hair. There was something so lovely about the embrace, and she melted against Margene, welcoming it. "I love you, too, Barb. So much that it hurts at times."

Those were the words that sucked the breath from Barb's lungs, as she could hear the truth in them. "Oh, Margene."

"I know. It was stupid of me, another thing I didn't know not to do. I'm sorry." Barb could feel her tears start to seep through to her skin, and she rubbed her back tenderly as she struggled to keep from crying herself. "At least, tell me that this won't mess up everything between us? Please?"

Barb bit her lip as she tried to think of the right words to tell Margie. "I can't promise you that everything will be roses and sunshine, Margene."

"I know. But, you've always made me feel safe, and wanted. I couldn't bear if you ever rejected me." Barb sighed a little as she began to run her fingers through the younger woman's hair, knowing how much it comforted her when Bill did the same.

"I'm glad that you can feel safe around me," she finally murmured before kissing the top of Margene's head. "Now, we should probably get up and get dressed. Your babies won't nap forever, and who know who might show up at the house."

Slowly, Margene nodded and then sat up, pulling her legs close to her chest. "This isn't going to happen again, is it?"

"No, honey. It can't, I'm sorry."

"I am, too. And I promise, no matter how angry we might get at each other, I will never speak of what we did today. It's too precious to me." Margene touched her heart before reaching out and touching Barb's. "I hope that it's precious to you, too. Even if I did manipulate you into having this moment with me. Mom always said that I was good at that."

She sighed deeply as she covered Margene's hand. "I am a strong woman, who makes my own decisions. Understand?"

"Yes." Awkwardly, Margene turned her hand so that she could clasp Barb's, her thumb tapping against it. "All right, let's get things back in order." Leaning over, Margene kissed her deeply before slipping from bed and picking up her panties and bra, putting them on. Barb followed suit, and soon, they looked like they always did.

"Here, let me brush your hair," she said lowly as she picked up her brush. Margene nodded as she smiled up at her, sitting at the end of the bed. Barb took a seat behind her and slowly pulled the brush through her hair, making it look neat, before resting her chin on Margene's shoulder. Words seemed to escape her as she held onto Margene for just a little while longer. "Are we ready?"

"I think so," Margene replied as she stood up, looking at Barb as if she was drinking her in, or really seeing her for the first time. "If you're ever lonely, on Nicki's nights, you know where I am. There's nothing wrong with spending the night with your wife, especially if we just cuddle. I like cuddling." With those words, Margene smiled sunnily at her, giving her another kiss. "Now, I should go see if my babies are awake, and you need to do whatever it is you do in the afternoon."

Barb nodded and watched the younger woman sashay from the bedroom. There had been something so sweet about the offer of sanctuary, and she knew that she would treasure that secret in her heart for years to come.


End file.
